Secret Lives
by shan14
Summary: No we can’t tell anyone Booth. This is just between you and me okay. That’s what we agreed on when it started and that’s how it has to be. No one else can know except us.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so i hope you guys like it. The story is set in the future so the cast is as of season two, though i might bring in Goodman. There isn't any real spoilers though there is a reference to episode 8 in season two later on. Anything you recognise from Bones belongs to Fox, not me and i am making no profit from this. Though i am lucky enough to own Kiah and Imogen.

Chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep!!

Special Agent Seeley Booth hated mornings.

Mornings meant getting up out of his comfortable, warm bed. Getting up to horrible instant coffee and sitting in traffic for hours to get to work and find some guys decided to kill a

few people to feel better. Usually he wouldn't mind his job. He wouldn't be doing it if he didn't enjoy the feeling of putting said guys away for the rest of their lives. Not to mention

he enjoyed following a certain red headed Forensic Anthropologist to who-knows-where to get the job done. But there are just some mornings where you just want to forget the

world and today was one of them.

He rolled over to hit the snooze button. "Few more minutes won't hurt anyone" he thought. He was just settling back into slumber when he heard a scream and the sound of little

feet followed by the thump of two little bodies landing on his bed.

"Daddy" yelled his daughter. "Wake up now!"

At only two years old Imogen had not yet learned the art of waking up daddy so after realising her screaming was in vain she grabbed a pillow and started to wack him till he

peeked his head over the top of the covers.

"Mummy said that if you don't get up soon you'll be late for work" said his other daughter Kiah. At the wise age of three and a half Kiah had already learnt that the best way to get

Daddy in a good mood in the morning was to act like and angel and so was giving Booth her best smile. "Now I know why Bones complains about my charm smile" he thought

grimly but not wanting to disappoint his daughters who had him wrapped around their fingers he started to climb out of bed.

After a five minute shower, getting dressed, brushing his teeth and convincing Kiah that Parkers homework was not spare paper to draw on he stumbled into the kitchen and

headed straight for the coffee. It may have been instant and tasted slightly like tar but it was coffee and it would be keeping him sane for the rest of the day. "Not to mention a

certain Anthropologist" he thought. "Stop it " yelled the sane part of his mind that new dreaming about Temperance Brennan would only get him in trouble with his wife, Something

he was not willing to deal with at 7 in the morning with 3 screaming kids.

"Parker" he yelled up the stairs "If we don't get going now you'll be late for school"

"Comin" yelled the 6 year old.

He grabbed his keys, gun, badge and security clearance card and after kissing the kids goodbye got in the car and took Parker to school. An hour later he found himself at the

Jefforsonian listening to Zack talk about their latest victim while concentrating on the strand of hair that had fallen in front of Brennan's eyes while leaning over the body.

"Booth" yelled Temperance for the third time. "You listening".

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. I got a bit side tracked" he replied sheepishly. Suddenly his shoe seemed very interesting.

"Agent Booth can I speak to you?" asked Temperance glaring at him.

"Yeah" he replied while being dragged of the platform towards Brennan's office.

"What's going on" she yelled as soon as they were out of earshot from the others.

"What do you mean" replied Booth knowing very well what she meant but not willing to let her know that just yet.

"Staring at me in front of the others, you may as well wear a sign telling them all we're together"

Booth stared at her in shock. "I'm not that bad. Am I?"

"Yes you are and you have to stop it, okay" she replied still angry at him.

"Maybe I want everyone to know, you ever think of that" he grinned at her wondering who she'd take the sudden change in topic direction.

"You serious" she deadpanned. "We'd be screwed. Not to mention Cam would probably fire us for interoffice relationship, Zack and Hodgins would never leave us alone and

Angela would run around screaming Hallelujah, Plus what about the kids. No we can't tell anyone Booth. This is just between you and me okay. That's what we agreed on when it

started and that's how it has to be. No one else can know except us.

Booth looked at her. He knew she was right. If anyone found out about them being together all hell would break loose but sometimes it was too hard. Like when she got all upset

about a case or she was rambling or even when she was just sitting there after a case he wanted to go straight up and kiss her and proclaim to the world how much he loved her.

Temperance caught the smile on his lips. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about us" he looked up at her inching towards her. Their faces where almost touching. Any closer and their lips would be upon one another's.

"Hey guys" called Angela coming into the room "You done, oh sorry did I interrupt something"

"No" replied Brennan fixing her hair and willing her heart to stop beating so fast.

"We'll be right there" she said walking out the door. She turned on last time to look at Booth and give him a knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two...

Later that day the team sat around a table at Wong Fuu's to celebrate 5 years of working together.

"Can you believe it's been 5 years" said a very emotional, very pregnant Angela.

"I know" said Hodgins putting an arm around her. The two had been married early in the year and were expecting their first child any day. "Five years of chasing bad guys"

"Five years of working with squints" added Booth.

"Five years of putting up with the name Bones" said Brennan looking at Booth.

"Hey, what can I say, it suits you." he said smiling at Temperance.

_Five years and the charm smile still works wonders _he thought.

"Five years and we still don't know your wife's name" said Hodgins looking at Booth.

"Hey man don't start that again"

"Come on, at least give us a name" he asked.

"No" replied Booth smiling.

"Why not?" asked Angela

"It's too dangerous. When we married we both agreed to keep work and home separate. It's to dangerous putting each other at that risk especially since she has a job similar to

mine. We both have a lot of enemies and there are too many strings attached to tell everyone" he replied.

"You do realise the not knowing is putting my baby under extreme stress" said Angela

"You're not giving up are you? Asked Booth.

"Nope" she said smirking at him.

"Okay, I'll give you one detail, but only because if anything happened to your baby Hodgins would kill me. We have three kids. Parker, whose six now and keeps begging me for

another robot" he said pointing at Zack. "Kiah's three and a half. She's pretty quiet, well behaved a bit of a daddy's girl.

Brennan made a choking noise which she artfully disguised as a cough. _You can say that again _she thought. "Continue on".

"And Imogen" he said glaring at Brennan. "She's two and a bit of a whirlwind. She runs everywhere and talks at a million miles per hour."

"And you never told us this" said Angela. "Arghh, men. You okay Bren?" she asked turning to her best friend.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute." She said getting out of her seat.

The night air was cold as it hit Temperance's skin.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Booth coming up behind her.

"Yeah, I… no actually. I thought we agreed not to talk about that in front of anyone".

"Come on Temperance" he said grabbing her arm. "Look at me. I know it's hard not telling anyone. But we have to. That's what you told me this morning and you were correct.

It's too dangerous" he said pulling her towards him. She buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair as she quietly sobbed into his shirt.

"I hate lying to them" she mumbled. He struggled to hear her against his chest.

"I know" he said soothingly, stroking her hair.

Meanwhile the team sat inside.

"Wow" said Angela. "There goes any hope of him and Bren getting together"

"What do you mean" asked a confused Zack.

"Oh, come on" said Hodgins "Don't tell me you haven't seen the tension between the two of them. It's like watching fireworks. Especially the last few months"

"Yeah, but he's married now so nothing would happen between them, would it."

"Would Booth have an affair you mean." said Angela

"I don't know man" said Hodgins "I don't think so, but he'd do anything for Brennan, so who knows."

"Can you imagine that? The two of them finally together. You know she has seemed happier since she got back from that trip she took a few months ago to LA with him."

"Yeah but she's always happier after she gets back from holidays. She was like that after she got back from Guatemala two years ago and New Orleans a year and a half ago

before that." stated Zack matter-of-factly.

"You know Temp's been away both times Booths children have been born. Kinda ironic don't you think". Said Angela.

"Nothing's ironic" said Hodgins.

"Honey everything's a conspiracy to you" said Angela

"But….." before he could finish a gun shot rang outside the building.

"Everybody down" yelled Sid from behind the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three, Cam makes and appearance.

The ride to the hospital had been one of the longest in Booth's life. One moment he had been talking to Temperance and the next he was cradling her in his arms pleading with her

to open her eyes. When she finally had he spoke to her in a low voice, chocked with emotion, making sure she kept her eyes open and reminding her of her promise to never leave

him. When Angela had run out with the others he had seen the pain in her eyes at the thought of never seeing her friends again and the baby which she was to be the godmother of,

_funny since she didn't believe in God_ he thought but Angela had begged and Temperance had had never let her friend down. He felt her hand tighten around his as the pain got

worse and then he heard her, louder at first but fainter as consciousness slipt away. _Sorry _she had said_; make sure they know I love them_. And then the ambulance had arrived

and wheeled her off. Lights flashing, sirens screeching and he had been left alone, his shirt soaked in the blood of the women that he had come to love over the last five years.

Now, sitting in the plastic hospital chairs he let her words sink in. Sorry, make sure they know I love them. Anyone nearby by would have thought she was talking about her brother

or her friends but only Booth knew the true meaning behind them and it pained him inside to think about the people she would leave behind. _No _he thought angrily_ she's not dead _

_yet._

"Booth" yelled Angela running down the hall towards the hunched over FBI agent. He looked up at her. Her hair was in a mess, her feet swollen from being 8 months pregnant and

her make up smudged, evidence of tears on the ride to the hospital. He smiled at her as he welcomed her into a hug. "Have you heard anything yet?" asked Cam getting down to

business. "Not yet he replied as they sat down. "When I got here they had just taken her into surgery. A doctor came out and talked to me briefly, apparently any closer to the left

and she wouldn't have made it" he choked when he came to telling them that. The tears started welling up in his eyes but he willed them back. "She'll make it through man" said

Hodgins.

"She's too strong to let something like this stop her" added a paled face Zack.

"More like too stubborn" said Cam trying to lighten the mood. Booth smiled up at her.

"Yeah" he said. "I just can't stand seeing her helpless, especially after all we've been through"

"Hey you need us to do anything for you, maybe ring Russ or someone?" asked Hodgins.

"Actually yes" said Booth, suddenly remembering the three kids he was responsible for tonight. "Can you go pick up the kids for me. They're at my friend's house. Just bring them

back here when you get them."

"I'll do it" said Cam "You stay here with Angela, Jack" she said seeing the look on Angela's face. "I'll be back soon" she said running down the hall.

"Does your wife know you're here?" asked Zack looking at Booth.

"Actually I think I'm going to have to explain the whole situation to you guys now, there's no use keeping it a secret any more." Said Booth turning towards them. But before he

could explain the doctor walked into the waiting room. "Agent Booth" he said looking at the distraught man in front of him "Your wife's out of surgery".


	4. Chapter 4

Here goes chapter four...

"Wife?" asked Angela "What do you mean?"

"Oh" said Booth turning to look at the three people starring back at him.

"Agent Booths wife, Dr Brennan was brought in the earlier this evening" explained the doctor looking slightly confused. "Isn't that why you're all here?" he asked.

"Yes" said Angela staring at Booth "We just didn't know they were married".

"Oh" said the doctor realising he had just let go some very important news. "I'll be back in a moment".

Booth sighed as he fell back into his chair. He looked up at the three expectant people turned towards him.

"So you going to explain yourself" Angela said with attitude only an 8 month pregnant women could have.

"Do I have to?" asked Booth looking at the group pleadingly.

"Don't think your getting out of this one mister, your going to explain everything" she said. "Now!"

"Okay. You remember when Bones and I had the case in Vegas about 4 years ago. Well while we were down there we kinda got together. At first we didn't want to tell anyone in

case nothing happened, but after a few months I knew I loved her so I asked her to marry me. Pretty much the rest you know. We had the kids, Kiah and Imogen and

Temperance adopted Parker. Does that answer all your questions?" he asked looking at the group.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Angela looking slightly hurt.

"Angela" said Booth taking her hand "Temperance didn't not tell you because she didn't want to; trust me it tore her up keeping the secret, but we both agreed it was the safest

option for everyone including the kids. Please believe me, she wanted to tell you.

"Okay" said Angels looking up and smiling "so you're really together?"

"Yes Angela" said Booth laughing.

"Yay" squealed Angela. "Told you so" she said turning to Jack and Zack.

Later on after Angela had had calmed down and Cam returned with the kids, the team sat around Temperance's bedside. Pale faced and fragile she looked more like a china doll

than a person, though with no rosy cheeks and smile thought Booth grimly. Imogen and parker had started a noisy game of Go Fish on the floor and Angela and Jack had been put

in charge of making sure they didn't take the game out on one another. Cam and Zack sat near them watching the game and talking about there latest case. Booth sat by the bed

with a quiet Kiah in his lap. "Daddy" she said looking up at him "why won't mummy wake up? Hasn't she slept long enough?"

"Well your mummy got a bit hurt so because of that she needs an extra long sleep to help her get better."

"Mummy hurt" said Imogen turning towards her father.

"Yeah baby girl" he said "Why don't you and Parker come up here". He said patting the side of his lap not occupied by Kiah.

"Mummy needs and bandaid" said Imogen nodding her head decidedly.

"What do I need?" said a small voice from behind Booth.

"Mummy!" yelled the girls launching themselves at Temperance.

"You better" said Imogen giving Temperance a big kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, sweetheart"

"Hey there Parker" she said turning towards her son who immediately climbed up on the bed with his sisters. "Hey guys"

"Oh, sweetie" said Angela. "We missed you, how could you do that to me. You scared the daylights out of me, not to mention you almost gave that husband of yours a heart attack"

"Husband?" she said turning towards Booth.

"Don't give me that look" he said to her, his scolding hidden by the grin on his face. "They kind of figured it out after I broke down after you were taken into surgery"

"You broke down?" said Temperance realising how much what had happened affected her husband. "I'm sorry" She said taking his hand and staring up into his eyes for the first time since waking up.

"Just kiss already would you two" said Hodgins smirking them.

Booth turned to Temperance. "Your really scared me you know" he said leaning into kiss her. But before their lips met Angela let out a cry.

"Oh God" she said wrapping her hands around her stomach.

"The baby's coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi, sorry it took me so long to finish this story but i couldn't think of a way to end it. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others but i really couldn't think od an ending. This chapter is set about two weeks after the last and is Imogen's third Birthday party. Thankyou to all the people who reviewd this story. They were very helpful. Hope you enjoy.**

"Jack, can you pass me Marcus' blanket?" asked Angela looking up from the baby at her husband.

"Yep" Hodgins replied looking through the baby bag thrown over the back of the pram.

"There you go" he said handing her the blue blanket. "Hey there little guy" he said smiling down at his son.

"Jack, did he just smile at you?" asked Angela excitedly.

"Oh my god" said Hodgins "He did. Did everyone see that? Marcus jut smiled for the first time"

"Oh, you good little boy" said Angela hugging the baby close to her.

"They remind you of anyone?" asked Booth, snaking his arms around Temperance's waist from behind.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was so excited every time one of the girls did something" replied Temperance smiling at her husband.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me it didn't melt your heart the first time Imogen or Kiah looked right into your eye's and smiled at you" he argued affectionately.

"I'll admit it was amazing when the girls smiled for the first time but I would hardly say it melted my heart, I wouldn't be standing here if it did" she replied looking at Booth with that cute, confused look that his remarks so often prompted. Booth just shook his head at her, smiling.

"They look so happy, don't you think" Booth asked turning once more to look at the young family seating opposite them.

"Hmm. You know what I miss having a baby around the house" said Temperance.

"Really?" asked a surprised Booth. "You know there's an easy way of solving that problem" he said suggestively.

"Booth" Temperance half yelled, swatting him in the arm. "Okay, one we have people over and two it's our daughter's third birthday party, hardly the time or place to even be thinking about such things"

"Sorry" he said, though his apology was lost behind the grin on his face.

"Come on everyone" yelled Temperance extracting herself from Booth's arms "cake time."

"Yay, cake" yelled the group of two and three year olds running for the table.

"Everybody ready" asked Booth walking out the door with the fairy shaped cake in his hands.

Suddenly the backyard was filled with the noise of ten young children plus one seven year old singing Happy Birthday off key.

"Are you ready to blow out the candles?" Temperance asked her daughter as she lifted her up onto her lap.

"Yes" said Imogen leaning over and blowing at the three pink candles on top of her cake.

"What did you wish for?" asked Parker jumping up next to his mother and sisters.

"She can't tell you" said Kiah looking at Parker like he'd lost his mind.

"Yes I can" said Imogen defiantly. "I wished for a baby brother, just like Marcus" said the little girl proudly looking up at her parents.

"You guys better get started" said Hodgins smiling at Temperance and Booth "Christmas is in about 9 months."

"Jack" scolded Angela.

"Actually" said Temperance "there's something I've been meaning to tell everyone."

"I didn't know about any news" said Booth.

"That's because I only found out about it today" said Temperance.

"What news?" asked Angela.

"Let's just say in about 8 month's they'll be another baby around the house" said Temperance smiling.

"Really?" said Zack "Did you know about this" he asked Booth.

"Um, no…" said Booth surprised "Wow, this is fantastic" he said leaning in to kiss Temperance.

"So" said Hodgins "No running of to Guatemala this time I'm guessing"

"No" said Temperance shaking her head.

"You know the whole secret lives business" said Booth. "It's really not all that it's cracked up to be, trust me"

The end


End file.
